T2T Warrior 32 REMAKE
100 will attempt in each of the 6 qualifiers from 3 countries only the top 30 will move on in each country! then the top 15! and then 10 wildcards will be picked in the wildcard selecting round which will make 100 for the final! and time only affects people who clear lets do this thing! Qualifying Round Chatham 1 sixth jump 2 mini silk slider 3 balance bridge 4 spin cycle 5 hourglass drop 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Ali Hay CLEAR 0:35 2 Tim Champion CLEAR 0:44 3 Deren Perez CLEAR 0:55 4 Cary Wyman CLEAR 1:03 5 Jonny Urszuly CLEAR 1:10 6 Saskia Neville CLEAR 1:16 7 Esmaralda Durant 5. hourglass drop 8 Janae Read 5. hourglass drop 9 Owen Drew 5. hourglass drop 10 Deanne Sanderson 5. hourglass drop 11 Timothy Shieff 5. hourglass drop 12 Owen "The Stuff" McKenzie 5. hourglass drop 13 Joetta Maynard 5. hourglass drop 14 Bishop Low 5. hourglass drop 15 Brendan Riley 5. hourglass drop 16 Amyas Giffard 5. hourglass drop 17 Beverley Brittain 5. hourglass drop 18 Kristina Ledingham 5. hourglass drop 19 Avery Emmett 5. hourglass drop 20 Dion Trigg 5. hourglass drop 21 Magdalen Dick 5. hourglass drop 22 Kenneth Rhodes 5. hourglass drop 23 Paige Newport 5. hourglass drop 24 Monty Gupwell 5. hourglass drop 25 Osborne Alvey 5. hourglass drop 26 Alva Dickinson 5. hourglass drop 27 Amyas Beake 5. hourglass drop 28 Katie Birch 5. hourglass drop 29 Loreen Ainsworth 5. hourglass drop 30 Don Osbourne 5. hourglass drop - 31 Alexandrea Hedley 5. hourglass drop 32 Ryan Clamp 5. hourglass drop 33 Marylyn Derrickson 5. hourglass drop 34 Maude Sargeant 5. hourglass drop 35 Nellie Saylor 5. hourglass drop 36 Sebastien Foucan 4. spin cycle 37 Gyles Ayers 4. spin cycle 38 Garland Darby 4. spin cycle 39 Chris DeStefano 4. spin cycle 40 Matt Richardson 4. spin cycle 41 Imogen Horrocks 4. spin cycle 42 Roxy Montgomery 4. spin cycle 43 Dominic Cambriani 3. balance bridge 44 Annabeth Hull 3. balance bridge 45 Branden Miles 3. balance bridge 46 Sheldon Haight 3. balance bridge 47 Isky Fay 3. balance bridge 48 Catherina Bell 3. balance bridge 49 Amias Ruskin 3. balance bridge 50 Jai Battrick 3. balance bridge 51 Paulina Coy 3. balance bridge 52 Joel King 3. balance bridge 53 Colin Gary 3. balance bridge 54 Andre Lincoln 3. balance bridge 55 Tria Hackett 3. balance bridge 56 David Frank 3. balance bridge 57 Hayley Wray 2. mini silk slider 58 Philip Kemp 2. mini silk slider 59 Azura Wheeler 2. mini silk slider 60 Lawson Bloxam 2. mini silk slider 61 Mohammad Moinuddin 2. mini silk slider 62 Drew Midgley 2. mini silk slider 63 Ophelia Radclyffe 2. mini silk slider 64 Danny Carter 2. mini silk slider 65 Selma Blakeseley 2. mini silk slider 66 JJ Heath 2. mini silk slider 67 Lew Banner 2. mini silk slider 68 Candy Chester 2. mini silk slider 69 Evren Kemal 2. mini silk slider 70 Earlene Clarke 2. mini silk slider 71 Carolina Stephens 2. mini silk slider 72 Lynwood Bonham 2. mini silk slider 73 Mark McGuinness 2. mini silk slider 74 Aliah Paddon 2. mini silk slider 75 Leyla Steffen 2. mini silk slider 76 Pearl Smythe 2. mini silk slider 77 Wendy Bradley 2. mini silk slider 78 Anne Abel 2. mini silk slider 79 Jaxson Tobin 2. mini silk slider 80 Kyleigh Frost 2. mini silk slider 81 Chip Leonard 2. mini silk slider 82 Casimir Kennard 2. mini silk slider 83 Candi Leon 2. mini silk slider 84 Karyna Hughes 2. mini silk slider 85 T2T Of T2T Warrior 2. mini silk slider. fell right at beginning and therefore placed last out of sixth jump clears 86 Wendi Hopper 1. sixth jump 87 Daisuke Miura 1. sixth jump 88 Mandy Cory 1. sixth jump 89 Carlene Riley 1. sixth jump 90 Darby Glass 1. sixth jump 91 Jack Newman 1. sixth jump 92 Tabby Howland 1. sixth jump 93 Loren Danielson 1. sixth jump 94 Frederick Hart 1. sixth jump 95 Pam Sainsbury 1. sixth jump 96 Kathy Mordue 1. sixth jump 97 Seymour Queen 1. sixth jump 98 Marilou Tyler 1. sixth jump 99 Destiny Ridley 1. sixth jump 100 Angela Rodway 1. sixth jump Manchester 1 sixth jump 2 big dipper 3 floating tiles 4 modified ring toss 5 bungee road 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Toby Segar CLEAR 0:52 2 Dan Bridge CLEAR 0:55 3 Chris Sansom CLEAR 0:58 4 Teige Matthews-Palmer CLEAR 1:01 5 Lorrin Odell CLEAR 1:04 6 Corbin Mackin CLEAR 1:06 7 Precious Arthur CLEAR 1:07 8 Korbin Witherspoon CLEAR 1:11 9 Jane Cooke CLEAR 1:13 10 Tamsyn Tittensor CLEAR 1:17 11 Sheenagh Holland CLEAR 1:22 12 Lilian Hunt CLEAR 1:24 13 Dyan Perkins CLEAR 1:29 14 James McGladdery CLEAR 1:31 15 Matt Akerfeldt CLEAR 1:31 16 Napier Trent CLEAR 1:32 17 Vanessa English CLEAR 1:35 18 Dwain Jeffers CLEAR 1:39 19 Kirsten Breckenridge CLEAR 1:44 20 Fizz Hood CLEAR 1:47 21 Ingram Pilgrim CLEAR 1:50 22 Alyssia Elliott CLEAR 1:52 23 Ollie Readdie CLEAR 1:56 24 Lea Stephenson CLEAR 1:59 25 Sam Rippington CLEAR 2:02 26 Jamie Wynne CLEAR 2:06 27 Shirley Darlington CLEAR 2:13 28 Ryleigh Morrish 5. bungee road 29 Ben Tando Dwyer 5. bungee road 30 Chante Gibson 5. bungee road - 31 Mariah Merchant 5. bungee road 32 Pearce Lynwood 5. bungee road 33 Florence Henryson 5. bungee road 34 Otis Khan 5. bungee road 35 Kimberleigh Hathway 5. bungee road 36 Steve Jehu 5. bungee road 37 Karissa Jerome 5. bungee road 38 Carleton Wayne 5. bungee road 39 Billie Garbutt 4. modified ring toss 40 Franky Vincentio 4. modified ring toss 41 Anise Sharman 4. modified ring toss 42 Max Larson 4. modified ring toss 43 Gareth Weir 4. modified ring toss 44 Davinia Harris 4. modified ring toss 45 Jaymes Hext 4. modified ring toss 46 Violet Thompsett 4. modified ring toss 47 Yusuf Bassir 4. modified ring toss 48 Cory Daniels 3. floating tiles 49 Kane Dick 3. floating tiles 50 Burke Reynell 3. floating tiles 51 Cory Chadwick 3. floating tiles 52 Chrissie Jeffries 3. floating tiles 53 Joseph Johnson 3. floating tiles 54 Rian Lowe 3. floating tiles 55 Pattie Holland 3. floating tiles 56 Sammi Fleming 3. floating tiles 57 Hailee Womack 3. floating tiles 58 Dom Denzil 3. floating tiles 59 Vic Harper 3. floating tiles 60 Sherley Garfield 3. floating tiles 61 Salah Boukottaya 2. big dipper 62 Rosalin Sanders 2. big dipper 63 Daley Corey 2. big dipper 64 Cletis Statham 2. big dipper 65 Sam Kendall 2. big dipper 66 Kasandra Moores 2. big dipper 67 Jo Shippey 2. big dipper 68 Skyler Hunter 2. big dipper 69 Bindy Paterson 2. big dipper 70 Casimir Hepburn 2. big dipper 71 Rita Queen 2. big dipper 72 Jo Tindley 2. big dipper 73 Nathan Addison 2. big dipper 74 Tristen Royle 2. big dipper 75 Crispin Hathway 2. big dipper 76 Lorri Scrivens 2. big dipper 77 Nigel Leeming 2. big dipper 78 Angelica Cullen 2. big dipper 79 Kate Nigel 2. big dipper 80 Lon Law 2. big dipper 81 Paislee Willoughby 2. big dipper 82 Erick Hoggard 2. big dipper 83 Arlen Sackville 2. big dipper 84 Dillon May 1. sixth jump 85 Aubree Platt 1. sixth jump 86 Alana Jennings 1. sixth jump 87 Rosannah Meyer 1. sixth jump 88 Madilyn Goodwin 1. sixth jump 89 Robina Richardson 1. sixth jump 90 Charleen Sniders 1. sixth jump 91 Phemie Anson 1. sixth jump 92 Perce Munson 1. sixth jump 93 Nicholas Willard 1. sixth jump 94 Tarina Mathews 1. sixth jump 95 Kynasten Scrivenor 1. sixth jump 96 Chizzy Inyang 1. sixth jump 97 Mitch Kay 1. sixth jump 98 Raquel Herberts 1. sixth jump 99 Joandra Tate 1. sixth jump 100 Tyler Goodman 1. sixth jump Houston 1 sixth jump 2 tilting slider 3 spinning log 4 cargo crossing 5 swinging spikes 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Lorin Ball 2 Jake Murray 3 Paul Kasemir 4 Ethan Swanson 5 6 7 Isaac Caldiero 8 Dan Yager 9 Zac Eddington 10 11 Dan Polizzi 12 Lance Pekus 13 14 Dan Banura 15 16 TJ Sanderson 17 18 Tavares Chambliss 19 20 Alan Adams 21 22 Josh Cook 23 Jon Stewart 24 25 Brian Arnold 26 27 Brendan Couvreux 28 Dennis Lappin 29 30 Michael Silenzi 31 Meagan Martin 32 33 Robert Taylor 34 35 36 Noah Kaufman, MD 37 Dan Holguin 38 Jason Williams 39 Ian Dory 40 Brandon Berrett 41 Michael Stanger 42 Spenser Mestel 43 Brandon Mears 44 Lutalo Sephers - 45 46 Karson Voiles 47 Gabe Blomgren 48 Christopher Lange 49 50 51 52 53 Dave Cavanagh 54 55 56 Mike McKenzie 57 58 James Fenby 59 60 61 Weston Long 62 Brian Beckstrand 63 Anneka Pender 64 Eulalia Derricks 65 Conway Herbert 66 Brody Paternoster 67 Aaren Tuff 68 Willard Christophers 2. tilting slider 69 Kevin Hogan 2. tilting slider 70 Kam Power 2. tilting slider 71 Lisa Christopherson 2. tilting slider 72 Coreen Christopherson 2. tilting slider 73 Kizzie Tatum 2. tilting slider 74 Stacie Low 2. tilting slider 75 Ashlyn Cockburn 2. tilting slider 76 Callie Meadows 2. tilting slider 77 Roselyn Preston 2. tilting slider 78 Tel Dean 2. tilting slider 79 Bronte Long 2. tilting slider 80 Colten Alfredson 2. tilting slider 81 Ryker Tennyson 2. tilting slider 82 Cheyenne Jinks 2. tilting slider 83 Randall Hawkins 2. tilting slider 84 Shana Victor 2. tilting slider 85 Shaun Mark 2. tilting slider 86 Kaelea Sands 2. tilting slider 87 Eveleen Elliston 2. tilting slider 88 Mollie Gardener 2. tilting slider 89 Rowan Kynaston 2. tilting slider 90 Elmer Falconer 1. sixth jump 91 Kaelee Waterman 1. sixth jump 92 Meaghan Danielson 1. sixth jump 93 Harvie Thorburn 1. sixth jump 94 Thorburn Mayes 1. sixth jump 95 Anima Howard 1. sixth jump 96 Joy Rickard 1. sixth jump 97 Gunner Sudworth 1. sixth jump 98 Myrtle Nelson 1. sixth jump 99 Chantal Roach 1. sixth jump 100 Celeste Bagley 1. sixth jump Venice Beach Okinawa Osaka